Haven in Broadway
by TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: Audrey wakes up to Duke and Nathan singing? Okay so what's going on? Implied D/A/N first chapter fic, be prepared for me to mess up multiple times! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Duke was hosting a party; he was tending the bar, and smiling at his two favorite people in the world as they were helping people into their cars.

"Alright!" the lead singer of the band that was playing said into the microphone. Abby, was her name. "So, it is way past Carlton's bed time, and we are figuring that his mom is pretty ticked off by now so we have to say good night to our drummer."

Carlton, a tall man with glasses and long greasy black hair stood and waved and exited the Gull while everyone clapped for him.

"So," Abby smiled "We decided that we can't get very far without a drummer, so we're going to play one more song. Guys it's that song where you finally work up the courage and dance with that girl you've wanted to dance with all night." She held a fist to her chest.

"Please don't feed into her fairytale fantasy folks, you don't have to." The guitarist, Ryan, said smiling.

The crowd laughed.

"Please, it's just he lost the courage to ask me to dance, and instead I asked him to make music with me." Abby sighed and tossed her red hair over her shoulder. "Anyways here is You Are the Only Exception, by Paramore; we are Lefties and Righties, goodnight grandma Tim."

Duke smiled and walked up to his boyfriend and girlfriend. "Audrey?"

She blinked at Nathan who shrugged. "I'm a terrible dancer, you know that." He smiled.

Audrey shrugged and grasped Duke's hand and they walked onto the dance floor together. "How has the night been?" Audrey asked close to Duke's ear.

"Pretty good," Duke nodded and grinned at her. "I meant for this to be a teens' only sort of deal because Lefties and Righties are all kids, I don't know if you've noticed."

She laughed. "Abby's quite the character, how old is she?"

"Nineteen, she's going to the community college in the next town over, her grandmother just passed away." Duke said

"Grandma Tim, I heard." Audrey nodded. "And the others?" she asked.

"I'm kind of foggy on names…" Duke smiled. "But let me give a whack at it… Carlton is the drummer; he's legally blind, and apparently tone deaf."

Audrey giggled.

"The bassist is the really quiet girl, I always forget her name. But she and her best friend are in the band. The rhythm guitarist, Emma, she's also a dancer. Then Ryan is Abby's on and off again boyfriend. They're all between the ages of eighteen to twenty-five I think." Duke grinned at her.

"Pretty impressive, I remember being that young… well, it was all a lie, but still I remember being that young and not having a care in the world." She nodded.

"Well," Duke sighed. "It hasn't come without problems you know. Like I said Abby's grandmother just passed, and then to make matters worse the band seems to be being thrust into the spotlight of not so good things." He spun Audrey and once they were back into each other's arms Duke continued. "And they've been having fights left and right…"

"Good pun there." Audrey winked at him. "Almost missed it."

Duke rolled his eyes. "I wasn't trying to be funny, but I'll take it."

"Whatever gets me into bed with you right?" she teased.

"No, I will do whatever gets you _and_ Nathan into bed." Duke whispered tauntingly in her ear.

She playfully hit him. "Don't start anything that _you_ can't finish."

"Well," Emma sighed. "The fact that the only reason why you joined the band Abby is why I want you out." She nodded.

Abby tisked as they packed up, she was watching from the sidelines. "Okay, okay so why did I join the band?" she asked batting her eyes.

"To get with Ryan, when we all well know that he and I are going out, it's just pathetic." Emma crossed her arms.

Ryan's eyebrows shot up. "Whoa, Emma, I think we're taking it too far."

"So you're taking her side now?" Emma demanded wheeling on him.

The bassist stepped forward, "Guys, calm down, we're tired, and we're hungry. Ryan if you could get some arm power to load the rest of the system in my car I'd be happy. Emma, go find some food, Abby do a final sweep, and I'll go talk to Mr. Crocker about next week."

Emma sighed. "Good luck finding another rhythm guitarist, I'm done." She said and walked off.

The bassist sighed. "Emma, please, let's just calm down. We'll talk about this when the three of us are in the car."

Abby frowned. "Three, jeez Nat, I knew you were dyslexic but not stupid."

Nat, the bassist bit her tongue. "Abby, we're dropping you off at your house; the three of us are going to go out afterwards. We are the original members of this band; I think we should have a talk about this problem." Nat said gesturing to them.

Nat walked up to Duke who was wiping down the bar. "Hey," he grinned at her.

"Natalie Dasher," she nodded.

"I knew that." Duke said with a fake grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Right, _everyone_ does." Nat sighed. "So, next week same time?"

He blinked. "Of course, you guys are probably the best we have." Duke smiled. "I thought we were on a …" he bent down and passed her an envelope with the check in it "weekly thing."

She smiled. "Maybe not next week."

"Another fight?"

"Yup," she sighed and tucked the envelope in her back pocket. "See you next week, maybe."

Duke waved her off. "Have a good night…"

"Nat," she called over her shoulder.

Duke felt bad about forgetting her name again so he kept his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey woke up without the two boys next to her. She smiled thanking them silently for letting her sleep in. She pulled on Nathan's shirts and Duke's boxers that were thrown around from the previous night's activities. She padded into the kitchen to see Duke cooking. "_Good morning my love,_" he sang. "_How are you my love?_" he set down a plate of pancakes as Audrey raised an eyebrow at him.

"_I made some pancakes for you, my love_." Duke continued singing and then walked to the pantry. "_I had the most curious dream about you two._" He sang and pulled out the syrup. Holding it to his chest he leaned against the door of the pantry. "_You two were sleeping_." He smiled and closed his eyes. "_You two were dreaming._" He sighed and spun. Nathan walked in his hair wet from the shower. "_Good morning my love,_" he sang again. "_How are you my love_?"

Instead of reacting like a normal person, Nathan kissed Audrey's head and forked a square of pancakes in his mouth. "_Hello, my dear_." Nathan sang.

Audrey's face was contorted in confusion.

"_How did you sleep my dear_?" Nathan belted grasped Duke's hand and kissed his cheek. "_I had the most amazing dream about you two._" Nathan sang and walked to the fridge. "_We were in the park, holding hands._" He smiled dreamily. "_We weren't hiding_." He paused "_And the strangest thing was: I could feel him_."

Duke took a sip of coffee and winked at Audrey as him and Nathan sang softly: "_Good morning my love,_" from Duke and "_Hello, my dear_" from Nathan. "_Have I told you, that I… love… you_?"

Audrey's eyebrows were raised as the two of them stood and ate on the counter. "What was that?" she asked smiling.

"What was what?" Nathan asked running a hand through his wet hair.

"You guys just sang." Audrey scoffed.

Duke laughed. "I don't sing."

"Yes you just did." Audrey insisted.

Duke sipped his coffee and smiled. "No, you don't understand babe, I can't sing."

"You both just sang!" Audrey yelped. "Duke I think you even did a pirouette."

Nathan chortled. "That is something I would've liked to see."

"And you guys sang about your dreams last night." Audrey told them.

"I haven't told you guys what I dreamed about." Nathan scoffed. "I never do."

"You dreamt about the three of us in a park, holding hands, and not having to hide, and you could feel Duke." Audrey gestured to the two of them.

Nathan stuttered. "How…"

Audrey sighed. "Remember how I said that there were some things in Haven that I could only see?"

Duke groaned. "Please tell me we're not in a musical."

Nathan walked in and before speaking.

Audrey blinked at him.

He pointed to the ceiling, and mouthed. "Any music?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, you're safe." She stood. "I don't know what you're worried about, you have

"Great," Nathan sighed. "He walked in. Your day is about to get worse."

Audrey groaned and put her head in her hands. "I've already had Stan sing to me the details of his extremely boring fishing trip; I don't think it can get worse."

Nathan put on a crooked smile. "At the softball game today an Abby White was supposed to sing the national anthem."

"Abby, the girl from last night at Duke's place?" Audrey asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, she stood up and was about to sing when she burst into flames."

Audrey frowned. "Like that kid a while back?"

Nathan shrugged. "I guess, let's go check it out."

e3e3e3

The ME was standing frowning at the scene when Audrey and Nathan came up. "Hello," he said kindly.

"Hey Ken, what happened?" Nathan asked.

Ken swallowed "It's not the bolt gun killer,"

"She died a while ago." Audrey nodded.

"But," Nathan asked.

"But, she appears to be burned from the core out." Ken frowned and crossed his arms. "I would need to do some more tests."

Audrey nodded. "Of course"

"Witnesses say that she stood on the mound and opened her mouth to sing when she lit up. There's video of it." Ken said and walked away.

"Let's get that video back to the station." Audrey sighed.

"Help!" one woman shouted making Audrey and Nathan's head pop up towards her direction. "You got to help me!"

Audrey put her hand on her gun holster, and held out the other hand. "Calm down, we're coming."

The woman sighed and put her fingers through the gate. "She was in a band." She said quickly.

"Yes," Audrey nodded. "That's right we saw her last night."

"Yes but then the band kicked her out, last night rumor was that they didn't like her attitude." The woman said.

"And how do you know this?" Nathan asked.

"I'm the drummers aunt, he quit when Abby was kicked out." She said and stuck her hand out to shake theirs through the holes in the gate.

"Name," Audrey asked.

"Kate Smith, I came to see him yesterday." She stammered.

"Is your nephew troubled Ms. Smith?" Nathan asked.

"N-no, he's not, he's from California! He came because he found Lefties and Righties on a website looking for drummers. He loved Abby, he would never do this." Kate swore.

"Is that why he quit the band?" Audrey asked.

Kate nodded.

"Okay, talk to one of the officers, have him get your name and address down we'll be in contact." Nathan nodded.

Kate nodded and walked off to find an officer.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked.

"We need to find out why they kicked her out of the band." Audrey sighed. "Maybe one of them has the ability to burn people from the inside out." She shrugged.

"Bring them in?" Nathan asked.

"Bring 'em in." Audrey nodded and started to walk away when she heard Nathan sing.

"_I love her_,"

"Oh, great…" Audrey muttered and turned to him who was walking slowly towards her a dreamy look on Nathan's face.

"_How does she not know the things she does inside_?" Nathan sang and then his face sparked some recognition. "_Am I singing to her aloud_?" he sang.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, babe, you are." She snorted.

"_How shall I ever repay her? I love her. She loves me_!" Nathan sang.

"Great job, now the whole town knows dooface."

Nathan opened his mouth to sing but he closed it quickly, he pointed to the car.

"Good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them sat down to lunch later that day. "So," Duke asked. "What's up with people burning up?"

Audrey smiled and sipped from her iced tea. "You've heard."

"It's a small town, of course I've heard." Duke scoffed.

"Abby was set on fire, internal combustion it looks like it." Nathan sighed pushing his food around. He never did eat much when he was on a 'Trouble' case. Audrey on the other hand ate enough for the two of them on 'Trouble' cases.

"Oh no," Duke sighed sadly. "Any leads?"

"Well, we're right now eliminating all the possible causes that it wasn't natural." Audrey rolled her eyes. "Standard protocol." She frowned upset.

"As soon as we finish here, we should be done and heading to our first lead." Nathan nodded.

Duke hummed. "Oh, and who's that?"

"You" Audrey smiled.

Duke looked between the two of them. "Me, why me?" he asked a scared smile tugging on his lips.

"We don't think you have had anything to do with it." Nathan promised. "But if it looks like we let you go free without a rhyme or reason people will be asking questions."

"Favoritism," Duke nodded "Great."

()()()()

"Duke," Audrey said, formally. "Where were you this morning around nine?"

Duke nodded. "At my bar, getting ready for lunch, we have a special today."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked gripping a chair in the interrogation room that they were in.

Duke looked at the two of them. "Uhh…"

"Duke, we have your photographs at the ATM two miles away from the scene, did you have any reason to kill Abby?" Audrey asked placing photos next to each other. The photos showed Duke pulling out a couple twenties out of the bank.

Duke gaped at the photos. "I went to go pull money from that ATM, because I needed to pay a parking ticket with cash." He shook his head. "I completely forgot."

"Duke, we know you have witness statements that you and Abby got into a fight the week before, do you remember what it was about?" Audrey asked.

Duke stuttered. "Money, she wanted…" he sat back and sighed. "This doesn't look good does it?" he asked looking at Nathan.

Nathan slowly shook his head. "No."

"_It wasn't me._" Duke sang. "_How could you think that_?"

"You're singing Duke." Audrey groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"_Can you tell us when you got back to the bar_?" Nathan sang.

"It must've been around ten." Duke said breathlessly. "_How could you of all people think that_?" he sang to Audrey.

"_We need to cover our bases Duke_." Nathan sang. "We told you." Nathan whispered harshly.

"_You of all people_!" Duke shook his head at Audrey.

"Oh gawd," Audrey moaned into her hands. "I really hate musicals."

"It wasn't me," Duke insisted.

Audrey stood up. "I'm going to go get some water, you boys play nice." She sighed and stepped out as the two boys frowned at each other.

As soon as Audrey turned the corner to the lobby area of the station she saw people twirling and dancing and singing. Shocked she felt her jaw drop. "Alright!" Audrey yelled "Everybody stop!" she screamed.

Everyone did, scary smiles plastered to their face and posing with jazz hands looking at Audrey.

She didn't have time to really process the scary scene when one person in the lineup screamed bloody murder. Everyone turned to him as he doubled over in pain and then right before Audrey's eyes he was on fire.

"Everyone out of the building!" Audrey yelled and then ran to the interrogation room. "We got to go now."

Both boys recognized the panic in her voice and ran out of the building. Audrey found both of their hands and they saw that the building was filling up with smoke. At any time now, the sprinklers are bound to kick in.

They were the last ones, and they collapsed onto the grass. Audrey coughed and Duke held her hair as she started to retch.

"She okay?" Nathan gasped out to Duke.

Duke couldn't speak he was coughing too hard.

"Are you okay?" Nathan shouted.

"We're fine." Audrey promised him and sat down thinking of how close they actually got to death.

()()()()

"I'm not mad." Duke insisted as the three of them cleaned up after dinner that night. Nathan ate little, and Audrey after today ate little. She didn't have much of an appetite, especially seeing how Duke was mad at them.

"Duke, you know if we told you what we were going to ask you, it would've been rehearsed so many times through your head anyone could see that. Audrey with her FBI training all the way down to Stan with his basic level police training, we couldn't tell you." Nathan insisted.

"Okay, even if I were mad, I wouldn't take that excuse because the three of us all know that that's bull. We slip things under the rug thousands upon thousands of times. Why couldn't we do it this time?" Duke demanded corking the wine.

"Because," Audrey cringed. "What if in a few years this case gets dug up and then the interrogation room shows…"

Duke sighed and dropped his head. "The three of us." He shook his head and bit his lips. "I'm not ashamed of us." He said suddenly. "We've been together for almost nine months." He said. "It's time for us to come out. It's a new world out there!" he yelped. "They will understand."

Audrey sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "And what if they don't Duke?" she asked looking up her blue eyes watery.

"Why would we care?" Duke demanded. "We love each other right?"

Nathan frowned and started the dishwasher.

Duke looked at the two of them. "Right?"

Nathan sighed and scratched his head. "We do, of course we do." He shook his head.

"Took you a while to answer that" Audrey scoffed and toweled off her hands.

"What are you afraid of?" Nathan asked her.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Now I'm the one being questioned." She tried to sound ironic, but it didn't come out that way.

Duke scoffed. "I'm going to take the couch tonight." He shook his head. "I'm…" he was about to say done, but then caught Nathan's face. It looked more hurt and broken than Audrey's was. "I'm just really tired." He said and walked out of the kitchen avoiding their eyes.

()()()()

Remember: reviews make my world go 'round!


	4. Chapter 4

The boys woke to Audrey screaming bloody murder. Duke forgot he was on the couch and rolled off yelping as he did so. He saw Nathan's bedside lamp turn on and heard him quiet her screams. Duke got up and walked to them. "Is everything alright?" Duke asked cautiously coming over to their bed.

Nathan had a panting Audrey in his arms, pressing a kiss to her hair every once and a while murmuring words of comfort.

Once Audrey calmed down, she pushed Nathan away gently thanking him and calmed herself down. "Nightmare," she admitted finally. "Sorry."

It was quiet between the three of them when Nathan spoke up. "My mom, before she passed away, she used to tell me and my dad that it wasn't healthy to go to sleep hungry with your brain filled or full when your brain was empty, and never go to sleep mad." He said and rubbed Audrey's back. "I think, my mom was right" Nathan sighed.

Audrey looked down and sighed.

"Let's revisit the conversation?" Nathan offered. "And let's talk it out."

Duke sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to distance himself far away from Audrey and Nathan. "Okay," he nodded. And pointed to Audrey "Why are you scared of coming out?"

"Let's not use accusatory language." Audrey scoffed and curled up. "I'm not scared." She said as an afterthought, quietly.

The boys stared at her for a moment.

"I'm scared of losing you guys." She said suddenly.

Nathan made a face and chuckled a bit. "We're right here Audrey." He said and kissed her cheek. "There is no way we are going anywhere."

"No, I mean… what if the town finds out? Would I care if they care? No. But if they lay one hand on you two in order to get you away from me, I would start to care, very much." Audrey sighed.

Duke felt a surge go through his body, as if he were being electrocuted, and he felt more love for these two than he had ever felt. "Audrey, you don't have to worry about that." He said and reached for her hand, he kissed it and she moved her hand to touch his cheek. "Because out of all the love stories I've seen, heard, or talked about, one thing that rings true through all of them." He said and held up a finger.

"What's that?" Audrey asked.

"That if we all really love each other the way we say we do then there is no way that anyone is going to get in between us, and even if something does happen, and neither of us see each other anymore, I know that they can't take away this moment. Or last night, or the night before…" Duke joked. "And if anyone touches either of you two I'll be sure to kill them" Duke nodded.

Nathan smiled. "I'm afraid of…" Nathan sighed. "I guess not knowing if I'll ever feel Duke, and if I do, would it be the same as Audrey? That's what I'm afraid of. Not having the spark I do with Audrey."

"Oh, you two have a spark, trust me. Duke sometimes pats your butt." Audrey laughed.

Nathan let his jaw drop as he looked at Duke.

Duke lifted a finger. "On occasion." He promised struggling to keep a smile down.

"And what exactly is the occasion?" Nathan asked struggling not to laugh.

"Every morning" Audrey giggled and wrapped an arm around Nathan. "Just after you get out of the shower." She winked at Duke. She nudged at him with his foot. "Okay Mr. Pirate, what's yours?" Audrey prodded.

"What's my what?" Duke asked his eyebrow lifted.

"C'mon you know." Nathan scoffed.

"Know what?" Duke asked struggling to keep another smile from his face.

The two of them stared him down with blue eyes.

Duke felt a shiver. "You guys have got to practice that or something…." He shook his head. "Okay, I'm afraid of… losing one or both of you to death. Like if someone took you physically away from me, I know I'll be able to at least try and get you back, but if like you die… I'm not sure how I could handle that."

Audrey motioned for him to come closer. He did and found himself on her shoulder as she stroked his back. "I think you said it yourself," Nathan whispered. "That no matter what, no one could take away this moment from us; no one could make us forget how much we love each other." Nathan grabbed his hand and squeezed the blood out of it.

Duke felt pain, but he didn't mind it.

Audrey nodded. "We'll be okay." She promised. "We'll be okay."

()()()()

Audrey and Nathan were just barely able to kiss Duke's cheek when they ran out with a slice of toast with jelly haphazardly spread across and cup of coffee each. The three stayed up talking until they all passed out. "Nathan, hon are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, what's up?" Nathan asked around a bite of jellied toast.

"Oh good, I'll punch you and Audrey in, we have a lead on that case from yesterday."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Neighbors heard loud music coming from one of the girl's house the other night, that and coupled with the whole town singing and dancing, I figured you might want to check it out."

"Thanks Laverne." Nathan said and wrote down the address to Emma Thompson's house.

()()()()

Loud music was playing when they drove up. They exchanged looks and they both un-holstered their guns. Walking slowly they moved to where the music was the loudest to see a sweaty Emma twirling and singing.

"She's dancing and singing." Audrey said "The last time I stopped people from dancing someone died."

Nathan didn't say anything.

"It doesn't make since why they're burning up." Audrey sighed.

"Maybe it's like that one TV show?" Nathan offered.

Audrey blinked at him. "You want to narrow that down?"

"Buffy the Vampire slayer, one episode they did was a singing and dancing sort of thing, then eventually the songs became so much that they burned up." Nathan shrugged.

"Which would make since, maybe with Abby going on to the field it was all too much for her to start singing and then…" Audrey nodded.

"Working theory?" Nathan asked.

"Let's use it." Audrey shrugged.

They heard a thump and saw Emma on the ground. "In now." Audrey demanded.

"Haven PD, stop!"

Emma who was heavily breathing on the ground spun to them. "Stop what?" she panted.

They noticed the music was still going on. Nathan relaxed his shoulders, and put his gun away. "Dance routine."

"Not really, just me venting out my frustrations." Emma said and rose to her feet and snapped off her radio. "Taylor Swift's Trouble." She chuckled. "Perfect for my situation." She sighed and then grabbed a towel and dried her brow. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Have you heard that Abby Miller is dead?" Audrey asked.

She nodded and sipped from a water bottle. "Who hasn't?" she asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sad, but she made me so mad…"

"The night before, we were told that you had kicked her out of the band?" Audrey asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Not me personally, the lefties and righties we started pretty small. Just Nat, Ryan, and I started out in our home town." Emma said.

"What made you move?" Audrey asked.

"Nat was adopted; she heard her birth parents might be here, so she came over. It turns out it was a bust, but my great-grand parents lived here when they were first married." Emma said and motioned them to the next room. "This was their house, I fixed it up, and I live here."

"What about Ryan and Nat?" Audrey asked.

"They lived with me for a few years, until they moved into the dorms in the college in the next town. Then Nat moved over here to the apartments, I offered to let her stay with me, free rent, as long as she helped paid for food, but she refused." Emma shrugged. "I assumed it was because I snored, but she stayed with the band." She smiled. "What's this about?" she asked. "Do you guys think I've had something to do with Abby's death?"

"Have you ever heard of the troubles Emma?" Nathan asked.

She nodded and led them into the kitchen "Yup, and is your next question if I know if I'm troubled or not?" she asked.

"How'd you guess?" Nathan asked ghosting a smile.

"No, I'm not, my great-grandparents were troubled, but in the journals that my grandma kept as a little girl that a 'man fixed the disease.'" Emma shrugged. "I don't know how they did it." She sighed.

"We have a few ideas…" Audrey shrugged looking at Nathan.

"Well, whatever it was, I kind of wish they didn't get rid of it." Emma shrugged. "But nonetheless."

"Do you have Nat's address?" Audrey asked.

"Yes," she said and gave it to them. "Oh, she might be busy." Emma remarked and checked her watch. "She does palates or yoga from three to one."

Nathan checked his watch. "It's nine thirty in the morning." He scoffed. "She doesn't start for a couple more hours."

"No, from three in the morning, to one after lunch," Emma said.

Audrey whistled. "And what does she do?"

"Fitness thing, yoga, tai chi, something her style," Emma shrugged.

"Okay, stay in town." Audrey said. "Call if you start singing randomly."

Emma smiled. "I do that all the time."

"You know what we mean." Nathan said and Emma showed them out.


	5. Chapter 5

Audrey and Nathan arrived at the old apartment complex where Nat was staying around twelve. They flashed their badges to the super, and she gave them the key straight away. "Be careful though, Nat seems all nice on the outside, but if you interrupt her while she's talking to herself, she gets pretty mad." She said.

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other and nodded to the super. "Thank you." Audrey smiled and they made their way to Nat's apartment.

Pressing his ear to the door, Nathan did hear Nat talking to herself. He looked at Audrey and frowned. He knocked. "Haven PD."

He heard Nat stutter. "Uhm, so anyways here's the new song… enjoy." She said and then in about two minutes she opened the door cautiously. "Can I help you?" she whispered.

"Haven PD, we want you to answer some questions about Abby?" Audrey asked flashing her badge.

Nat swallowed and frowned. "Can it wait for like an hour?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," Nathan said and felt a tight squeeze in his chest when Nat sighed in exasperation.

"Please, can we come in?" Audrey asked raising her eyebrow.

Nat sighed and then looked back into her apartment.

"Is there someone in the apartment with you?" Nathan asked.

"No, gah, no" Nat shook her head. "It's just…"

"We can come back with a warrant." Audrey shrugged.

"No, no, no, please, no, that shows up on records and that wouldn't…." Nat sighed and hit her head on the door frame. "On two conditions." She said holding up her fingers corresponding with the conditions. "One, you come in and be quiet, talk when I talk to you. Two, you never tell anyone about what you are about to see."

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay." They nodded.

Nat left the door open and Audrey began to speak "Nat what was your…"

Nat shushed her and Nathan was about to punch Nat for doing that to Audrey. "Hello Haven," Nat said in a sweet voice. "That again was the new single by the Monks. Tell me what you think via Facebook, and please refrain from curse words, my precious eyes can't take that. Up next we have a music marathon with me throwing in my opinions in between, are you ready kind citizens of Haven?" she asked and hit play. "Talk now." Her apartment had one bedroom, a kitchen and in the living room she had equipment all piled on a desk with toys and a cushy work chair. The whole apartment was a powder blue.

Audrey blinked at her. "Who are you?"

"Natalie Dasher." She smiled.

"No, you sound familiar…" Audrey tisked, "You're that girl on the radio! Duke listens to you all the time in the mornings; really it's the only thing that he'll get up for." She giggled and then realized she said too much.

If she did, Nat didn't notice. "I'm the radio personality Razz Raspberry." Nat sighed. "That's the part you don't tell anyone ever."

"Noted," Audrey nodded. "Nat, are you familiar with the troubles?"

"The secret underbelly of Haven?" she smiled. "Who is…" she checked her time and held up a finger. "Next up, Fun," she said into the microphone and turned it off while playing a song. "Who isn't?" she asked.

"You were adopted correct?" Nathan asked. "Did you ever figure out who your birthparents were?"

She shook her head. "No I didn't." Nat sighed.

"We believe you may be troubled." Audrey said slowly.

Nat seemed to pail. "I don't…"

"There's an easy way to find out…" Nathan said.

Audrey looked at Nathan confused.

"If we get blood on one of our friends he can tell if your troubled or not." Nathan nodded.

"Does it hurt him?" Nat asked.

They looked at each other. "I guess it does." Audrey shrugged.

Nat pressed another song to play. "What do you guys even think I can do?" she asked.

"Make people burst into song, and eventually blow up." Nathan offered.

Nat scoffed. "Why?"

"I'm sure you've heard what happened to Abby and a fellow officer?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, I covered it on my talk show; I'm sorry… but how…" Nat asked.

"When the band Lefties and Righties broke up, we think that's when it happened." Audrey told her.

Nat frowned. "I'm okay with that, it's not a big…" she played another song. "Deal, we have fights all the time."

"But you guys aren't expecting to make up are you?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Nat sighed looking down. "This time it seemed serious."

It was silent for a beat. "Let's get you down to the station." Audrey offered. "Maybe we can have a group therapy session?" she shrugged.

"Okay in an hour would that be okay?" Nat asked. "I got to finish the show or the boss comes knocking down my door." She smiled.

Audrey smiled. "Thank you,"

()()()()

Nathan and Audrey walked out of the apartment to see a man gasping for air. "Help… me…" he said and then collapsed and burst into flames.

Audrey blinked. "Well then…"


	6. Chapter 6

"The boy is Carlton Venn," Nathan said crossing his arms and leaning against his truck.

"Two out of three for the Lefties and Righties," Audrey hummed and stretched. "We just need to find Ryan before he too becomes…"

"Charred?" Nathan finished for her.

She nodded.

Duke came up. "I heard there was another fire."

Nathan nodded. "We're okay." He promised.

Duke rolled his eyes. "I know that obviously, I'm not wearing the right shoes if one of you guys were hurt." He scoffed. "I thought you guys may be interested in knowing that Ryan came to the bar today. Asking for shots, the kid was hammered."

"Where is he now?"

"In my car, passed out, he told me that he was the…" Duke gestured.

"He was troubled?" Audrey asked.

"He said his trouble must have triggered when the band had a fight, and causing Haven the Musical to happen." Duke told them.

"Did you check his blood?" Audrey asked.

Duke paled and nodded. "Yeah, he's troubled, but…"

"But what?" Nathan frowned.

"I don't think it's him." Duke swallowed. "Guys, it's just a feeling I get." He reasoned.

"Do us a favor, dive him down to the station, we're going to have the band have a group therapy session, it seems like all of the singing happens to be around the band." Audrey squinted.

"_How strange is it too, that two of the three victims are from the band_?" Duke sang.

"_The other three haven't reported any strange singing_." Nathan sang. "_Could it be one of them? Could it be someone else_?"

Audrey sighed and onlookers started to stare at the two of them singing.

"_What can we do_?" Duke sang looking at Nathan intently.

"_What could we do_?" Nathan belted. "Duke you need to get out of here." Nathan whispered.

"_I'm not leaving you two_!" Duke sang.

Nathan grabbed his shoulders. "_You need to_." He sang softly.

Duke winced and put his hands on Nathan's waist. "_I can't leave you two, you guys are my life_." He sang. "_If something were to happen to either of you, I would die_."

"_Let it go, love, let us breathe love, if anything happened to you we would die too_." Nathan sang and pressed his forehead to Duke's. "_Good morning my dear_." He sang in the similar fashion as he and Duke sang a few mornings ago, it now seemed like years.

"_This isn't good bye_." Duke sang grabbing Nathan's face in his hands.

"It really isn't." Audrey threw in waiting for them to pass.

"_Have I told you that…_?" Nathan sang.

"No," Duke begged.

"_Love…_" Nathan sang softer now.

"_You_?" They sang at the same time, and they kissed.

Audrey felt something drop in her stomach, and noticed onlookers. "They just really missed each other." She called to the impending crowd.

()()()()

Duke and Nathan avoided each other's eyes back at the police station. "So," Dave laughed. Suddenly, Dave and Vince were giggling away. The brothers had learned a long time ago that the three of them were a couple in the threesome way, and after a bit of whispering to each other they both decided it was a good idea. "We have to put this in the paper; we'll chalk it up to…" Dave continued.

Vince giggled. "A gas leak we haven't used that in about…"

"A month or two!" Dave burst into another fit of giggles.

Audrey came in, and she saw the boys with their heads down. She sighed, and sat on her desk looking at the two of them. "We're just blaming it on…" she looked at the brothers who were scratching notes down in a note pad.

"A gas leak," Dave put in.

"A gas leak… how original," Audrey coughed. "But, they'll believe it." The boys were still looking down. "Guys, it's not your fault, we just dodged a bullet." Audrey shrugged.

"Yeah… wait what?" Duke asked snapping his head up to look at her. "Bullet?" he questioned her.

"Yeah the whole part where you two kissed and almost exposed us, that's the bullet I'm talking about." Audrey nodded.

"So we're back to the 'we're hiding from people because we're afraid of what they might say'?" Duke blinked accusingly.

"I thought we were back to that already?" Audrey asked looking between the two of them. "Are we not?"

Duke stood "I just remembered that I wanted to be on my boat."

"Don't go far!" Nathan called after him.

Duke paused in mid step. "Why?" he demanded.

The brothers were looking at the three of them as if it were a strange three person tennis game.

Nathan stood and shrugged. "Just I don't want you to go too far."

Duke bit his tongue and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"That could've gone better." Audrey groaned.

"Go kiss and make up with him." Vince nodded.

"It's the best way to fix things…" Dave nodded mimicking his brother.

Audrey sighed and shook her head. "We're kind of busy now."

Nathan sighed and straightened. "Let's go play group therapy."

()()()()

"You think I was wrong don't you?" Audrey asked Nathan before going into the interrogation room.

Nathan sighed. "Perfect timing, Audrey." He said and his hand froze on the doorknob. "No, and yes, I see Duke's point as I see yours." He looked around. "If I had my way, I would kiss you right now." He whispered.

"And if I had mine, I'd kiss you right back." Audrey sighed. "Do you think we should come out?"

Nathan blinked at her.

Audrey sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Yeah, I hear you… let's go in."

The last three were in the room surrounding the small ends of the table and the largest was occupied by Ryan nodding off. Emma was on his left freshly showered and still putting on makeup and Nat was on his right fiddling with her hands.

"Hey guys." Audrey smiled. "How are you all feeling?"

"Like crap." Ryan was the first to answer.

"The person who just burst into flames in front of Nat's apartment was Carlton." Audrey said taking the last seat.

Emma dropped her liquid foundation. "What?" she asked.

"He is dead, and that would be the third victim this week." Nathan sighed leaning against the wall.

"And you think my Trouble has something to do with it?" Ryan scoffed.

"Well, one of you three has to have the Trouble." Audrey nodded. "We are currently looking into Emma's family history; she told us that she knew her family was troubled once before. We would just like you guys to fill in the blanks, Ryan what's your Trouble?"

Ryan sighed and looked down. "I can't exactly do it now I'm not completely sober."

Audrey nodded and pulled out her gun "Sober yet?"

"It's fire." Nat sighed and stood. "He has issues with fire." She backed into the wall fingers running through her hair. "I don't know what mine is, maybe it's the singing thing…" she sighed.

Emma blinked at the two of them. "Then the whole musical thing and people bursting into flames is a combination of your powers? Nat, please tell me you're not pregnant."

"No!" Nat said shaking her head. "No I'm not."

Emma blinked and then looked at Ryan. "He's obviously not pregnant."

"What?" Ryan rasped.

"Emma does bring up a good point, if your Trouble is the singing thing, and Ryan's is the flame thing why is it combining?" Audrey asked.

"Probably because we're in love?" Ryan shrugged.

Audrey and Nathan looked at each other skeptically. "No, I don't think so…"

"Our parents once met." Nat said looking down "I lied; I found who my birth parents were."

"Who had the trouble?" Audrey asked.

"Dad, he once made the whole town …" she shook her head. "My dad and his dad were best friends, and then it was my grandmother and his grandmother, and it goes on just friends never… until now." Nat sighed.

"When we first found out that our families are friends we kept it a secret and just started to be friends, then we noticed that our powers were stronger with the other around." Ryan shrugged.

"This is why Carlton could play the drums so well, and how Abby could sing so well, it was because of us." Nat nodded. "Our bond grew…"

"Then it shattered a few nights ago." Ryan said and kicked up his feet on the table. "Both of us kind of went into panic mode about the band breaking up, next morning…"

"People are singing and bursting into flames." Nat sighed. "We don't know what or how to fix it."

It was quiet then Audrey sighed. "Kiss and make up with him." She said looking at Nat. "It's…" she looked at Nathan "It's the best way to fix things."

"We've never kissed." Ryan scoffed.

"And the off and on girlfriend is sitting right here." Emma sighed and shook her head. "I should've guessed though, Ryan was never mine." She looked at Nat "Promise me that you'll love him? And you guys can call me Auntie Em from that book and…"

"I'm not saying we're going to be married." Nat shook her head. "No, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that sort of commitment!" she paced "I'm _not_ ready for that commitment; you guys don't even know what I do!"

Nathan pulled out his phone and pulled out the iheart Radio app and played a podcast. _"This is Razz Raspberry, go be curious my fellow monkeys!" _Nat's voice teased over his phone.

"Oh my gawd" Emma dropped her jaw. "You're Razz! I called and complained to you many times about you and… Nat, I'm so sorry."

Nat's eyes were watery "It is okay, it hurt a lot, but it's okay." She said and the girls hugged.

Ryan swallowed. "I wrote letters to you about you." He seemed to be pale. "I'm going to barf."

"It's okay, they were sweet, and I gave you advice from the heart." Nat smiled. "I love you Ryan."

"I love you too." He smiled. "I'd kiss you but…"

"It's okay," Nat said and they hugged.

"Does this mean it's over?" Nathan asked the room with mostly teary eyed people.

"I think so," Audrey smiled and grasped Nathan's hand. "Nat, we have a favor to ask of you, if you wouldn't mind."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey guys I thought I'd try and finish up the fic today, truth be told: I was waiting for someone to review. I guess that's not going to happen. Oh well, I'll be away for a while, I'm participating in the April Camp NaNoWriMo, which if you don't know what it is, you should look it up and think about joining yourself. It's tons of fun and I've already started (Which if you ask me as a Nano is cheating but I don't care) Anyways, enough of me talking. I'm sure you want to read and not hear about my boring life._

()()()()

Audrey and Nathan came home late that night to see Duke packing a small duffel bag. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

Duke sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't take it, and I just need to take a break from you guys. Just for a few days, I promise."

"I'm going to go to the kitchen." Audrey muttered, not wanting to see Duke leave.

"Babe," Nathan whispered. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Not coming out. I hate it. I hate not holding your hand in public; I hate not loving you in public." Duke sighed and grabbed Nathan's hips. "I love you guys I really do."

"We're coming out." Nathan blurted.

Duke stared up at him before blinking and stuttering a "Huh?"

"You know Nat from the Lefties and Righties?" Nathan asked his arms going around Duke's shoulders.

Duke thought for a moment. "She plays the bass, yeah why?"

"Are you familiar with Razz Raspberry?" Nathan asked grinning.

"Yeah she's the radio personality for Haven in the mornings, I love her." Duke nodded now confused.

"They're the same person." Nathan explained. "Audrey and I took a leap. We told her about us. She was shocked as expected, but we asked her to do a favor for us, if you're comfortable."

Duke nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"We come out, on the radio show, in front of Haven." Nathan smiled. "Only if you're comfortable with it, we're not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Duke seemed to be in a state of shock. Nathan laughed at his face. It was quiet between the two men, they were just holding onto each other when Duke said. "Yes, I want to do it." He smiled and kissed Nathan.

Audrey came out cautiously from the kitchen to the section of the bedroom where Duke and Nathan were. "Is this a good bye kiss?" Audrey asked softly.

Duke smiled at her and she pulled herself into their hug.

()()()()

"Hello, people of Haven!" Nat smiled "This is Razz Raspberry and today I have some people who have kept us all safe for years, and we rarely see it or thank them for it. Please welcome Duke, Audrey and Nathan." She clapped "Thank you guys for your service. Today they have something important to tell us. Let me tell you, I am shocked. So do you guys want to dive right into it or kind of ease into it?"

Duke rubbed his chin. "It'd be like ripping off a Band-Aid, I vote yes."

Audrey shrugged "Sure."

Nathan nodded.

"Nathan just nodded for you folks at home. He hasn't gotten used to speaking. For those of you who don't know these three let me ask you: Have you been living under a friggen rock? Honestly, Audrey Parker is this thirty-something, hot with a capital h mind you, blonde beauty with brains to match, she could turn me, hello. Duke Crocker has made frequent appearances in my dreams, the really nice ones if you know what I mean I mean just one look at him and…" she cleared her throat "And Nathan" she shivered "One look at him and I want to have his babies… but this episode is about the three of them, and some news they want to share with us… so I now turn the mic to them." She smiled and nodded at them.

Audrey laughed. "Well, the three of us have been seeing each other for about ten months now."

Nat did a beat on the table "Told you guys it was shocking" She smiled. "Ten months. How'd you guys keep a secret like that in a small town like Haven?"

"Not easily." Duke chuckled. "It was pretty easy when the three of us are our best friends, but then Vince and Dave from the newspaper found out, and they didn't tell anyone obviously."

"Without giving into too many details, which you are free to exploit later on to me on commercial, how did the three of you come together?"

"It started with the day after the meteor shower, Audrey couldn't sleep, and we almost lost each other that day. We couldn't imagine, well I couldn't, not being with them every second after that. So we fell asleep on the bed together." Nathan shrugged. "After about a week Duke and I agreed that Audrey loved both of us, and we were her boyfriends."

"Two weeks later, Nathan and I kissed." Duke smiled at Nathan.

"Why?" Nat pressed.

Nathan shrugged and grabbed Duke's hand "It was the little things he did."

"Same for me, even though he has his condition, he did his best to convey emotions." Duke nodded. "He messed up some times but, he did his best."

"Now Audrey, I know it's many girls wild fantasy that not one but two handsome men put some well-deserved loving on her. How does it feel to know your fantasy, along with other girls, has come true?"

Audrey smiled. "Well, I didn't really think of it like that, and I still don't… I love these two men, and I was sick of trying to choose between them. It's kind of asking would you rather have Peeta Mellark or Gale Hawthorn? For me, at least me, I couldn't choose, and I stopped trying to fool myself into thinking I need to only love one person."

"Wow you are so deep I'm in need of some floaties." Nat nodded. "My mother." She winked at them to let them "Said that it is rare that couples fight, but if they don't have a disagreement the whole thing could fall apart. No pressure or anything, but have you guys fought?"

"Yes." All three of them answered at the same time making Nat laugh.

"The bed," Duke sighed.

"The 'l' word" Nathan smiled.

"Coming out." Audrey shrugged.

"Wow and obviously you guys made up." Nat nodded.

The three nodded.

"Wow that is something," Nat approved.

"Thank you," Audrey smiled.

"And just in case you guys were wondering." Nat started talking more intently into the mic. "I am team Peeta, what I would give to have a man like that. Say Nathan if this relationship…" she paused to see the three of them looking at each other. "Oops, they're having a moment, while they're doing that I'm going to play a love song. Remember guys: Love, is love. With that in mind hit me up on Facebook, remember no bad words or mean stuff for my little yes. This is Razz Raspberry, goodnight grandma Tim."


End file.
